


I'm Real (The FK Remix)

by MelissaTreglia



Series: The FK Remixes [3]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M, Filk, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-13
Updated: 2002-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filk of the Murder Remix of Jennifer Lopez's "I'm Real" feat. Ja Rule. Originally written in 2002 for FF.net, but later pulled due to their ever changing rules.</p><p><i>"My appetite for loving / Is now my hunger pain"</i> Natalie and Nick talk about how their love is more real than any other vampire/human relationship out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Real (The FK Remix)

_Nick:_ Come on and say it - what's my name?  
 _Nat:_ N-I-C-K  
 _Nick:_ I love you girl so let's just stop playing games  
 _Nat:_ It's not supposed to be that way  
 _Nick:_ Tired of being screwed with, it's the same damn thing  
 _Nat:_ Don't wanna be played around  
 _Nick:_ If I don't get respect, you'll never know what you're missing  
 _Nat:_ You'll look and I won't be found  
Nick: I just want what's real - I won't do what I don't feel  
  
 _Nat:_  
I've met so many men and  
It's like they're all the same  
My appetite for loving  
Is now my hunger pain  
And when I'm craving romance  
Who's gonna be with me?  
My only problem is  
Their immaturity  
  
 _Nick:_ Don't wanna be alone  
 _Nat:_ Yeah yeah  
 _Nick:_ Staying by myself at home  
 _Nat:_ Yeah yeah  
 _Nick:_ Just want something that feels right  
 _Nat:_ Yeah yeah  
 _Nick:_ Just a little loving at night  
 _Both:_ You know  
  
 _Nat:_ 'Cos I'm real  
 _Nick:_ The beat of your heart  
How you snuggle in my arms  
And your pretty lips part  
 _Nat:_ 'Cos I'm real  
 _Nick:_ The weight of your stare  
The sound of your voice  
The scent of your hair  
 _Nat:_ 'Cos I'm real  
 _Nick:_ The sweetness of your smile  
The touch of your hand  
It all just drives me wild  
 _Nat:_ 'Cos I'm real  
 _Both:_ And I can't go on without you  
  
 _Nick:_  
Girl, I've been about you and me  
And I wanna know  
Where we're gonna be eventually  
You know been through some tough times  
And some good times  
And it was our time even if it was only sometimes  
Now people are thinking I've been doing you wrong  
Thinking that we won't work all along  
But they don't realize I love you and want to see you happy  
I'd give you everything to make you see  
That baby I ain't in this for nothing  
Want to get it rocking, hopping  
With you in the Caddy  
Having a party  
Just relaxing with my lady  
Hey... it's for real  
What I feel  
But you just don't seem to understand baby  
  
 _Nat:_ 'Cos I'm real  
 _Nick:_ The beat of your heart  
How you snuggle in my arms  
And your pretty lips part  
 _Nat:_ 'Cos I'm real  
 _Nick:_ The weight of your stare  
The sound of your voice  
The scent of your hair  
 _Nat:_ 'Cos I'm real  
 _Nick:_ The sweetness of your smile  
The touch of your hand  
It all just drives me wild  
 _Nat:_ 'Cos I'm real  
 _Both:_ And I can't go on without you  
  
 _Nat:_  
Now people are loving me and hating me  
Thinking that they really know me  
But they don't  
And they can't take my dignity  
My life, I live it how I feel and it's real  
And now I can breathe again  
Finally I can breathe again  
Now people are screaming  
"What's the deal with you and so-and-so?"  
I tell them to mind their own biz  
But they don't hear me though  
'Cos I live my life how I feel and it's real  
And now I can breathe again  
Finally I can breathe again  
  
 _Nick:_ Don't wanna be alone  
 _Nat:_ Yeah yeah  
 _Nick:_ Staying by myself at home  
 _Nat:_ Yeah yeah  
 _Nick:_ Just want something that feels right  
 _Nat:_ Yeah yeah  
 _Nick:_ Just a little loving at night  
 _Both:_ You know  
  
 _Nat:_ 'Cos I'm real  
 _Nick:_ The beat of your heart  
How you snuggle in my arms  
And your pretty lips part  
 _Nat:_ 'Cos I'm real  
 _Nick:_ The weight of your stare  
The sound of your voice  
The scent of your hair  
 _Nat:_ 'Cos I'm real  
 _Nick:_ The sweetness of your smile  
The touch of your hand  
It all just drives me wild  
 _Nat:_ 'Cos I'm real  
 _Both:_ And I can't go on without you  
  
 _Nat:_ 'Cos I'm real  
 _Nick:_ The beat of your heart  
How you snuggle in my arms  
And your pretty lips part  
 _Nat:_ 'Cos I'm real  
 _Nick:_ The weight of your stare  
The sound of your voice  
The scent of your hair  
 _Nat:_ 'Cos I'm real  
 _Nick:_ The sweetness of your smile  
The touch of your hand  
It all just drives me wild  
 _Nat:_ 'Cos I'm real  
 _Both:_ And I can't go on without you


End file.
